jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Twin Fates
Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Twin Fates Twin Fates is a fanon story following Higashikata Jobiru and other stand users who deal with trouble at the city of Akihabara. Before the Beginning Higashikata Josuke marries Kannosei Mirai and they live together at a house at the outskirts of Akihabara along with their son Higashikata Jobiru and Nijimura Okuyasu (who still hasn't really found his destination in life). While Jobiru always had his father during his early years in life, Josuke has been gone for the last year along with Kujo Jotaro for a mission that noone would reveal any kind of information about. Story 1st Arc: Crimson Desires Due to his network Big J learns of the existence of the Stone Mask and how it can possibly give him supernatural powers. His men steal the mask from Kujo Jotaro's house while Big J speaks with Gorrister Grimm (up to then his 2nd in command) to find and steal the Super Stone of Aja to complete the Stone Mask. During their meeting Bon Jovi appears to kill Big J for being a hindrance and preventing anyone from searching for the stone. Grimm was easily overpowered by the mercenary and saw his boss die by the mysterious assailant. Jobiru receives a phone call from his father informing him of the masked stone's theft and urging him to protect the Super Stone of Aja that was left for safekeeping at their house. While Jobiru was checking on the stone of Aja, Clint who was also at the house faced first Jay Z, a stand user that arrived to steal the said stone. After threatening Jobiru's mother and trying to escape through the garden Jay Z takes the stone momentarily before he is defeated by Jobiru, Clint and Grimm (who arrives at the scene). However during the whole commotion Bon Jovi manages to take the stone and escape. Roy Speedwagon arrives a few hours later placing Jobiru's house under agents protection and enlists the trio to help further in the case. The news of Big J's death quickly reached the ears of the rest of the yakuza's branch leaders who came seeking answers the next day. Grimm couldn't explain them the situation of his boss death due to the fact that there were stands involved and that made the rest of the leaders even more displeased. Kiyoma the leader of the North Wolves intervened allowing Grimm to become the new leader of the Shinigamies until he and the rest of the leaders concluded their investigation about Big J's murder. Due to his inability to manage the unbalanced economics of his branch, Grimm asked from Jobiru to set up a meeting with Damnagoras the number one loan shark of the area, who is also known for being able to cook numbers like no one else. Damnagoras agrees to help and runs almost on his own the entirety of the South Shinigamies. Roy Speedwagon successfully takes back the Stone Mask from the last agents of Big J. Roy returns to Akihabara a couple of days later after receiving an anonymous call that Bon Jovi would attack a research center at Sendai. Having no other leads to follow he gathers the rest of the team and fly to Sendai. During their flight they are assaulted by Ramones trying to prevent them from reaching their destination and stealing back the Stone Mask -this time for Avicii. After a bloody battle he is killed by Roy and the team lands the plane successfully for the first time in JoJo's history. After an evacuation order from the Speedwagon Foundation the roads of Sendai were emptied so that they would be able to arrive faster at their destination. However they are ambushed by Jimi Hendrix and the Snoop Dog Gang stooping them on their tracks. After their combined effort they defeat Jimi Hendrix with Grimm escaping death only narrowly. During that time Bon Jovi steals an Energy Sequence Charger (ESC) from the research center easily disabling the local security. During the next day while the team was treating their wounded, Bon Jovi would appear again to attack the Speedwagon Foundation Headquarters at Sendai to acquire any information they possessed about the Stone of Aja. He defeated all 300 agents on his own before finally loosing by Jobiru and his allies. However before he would be arrested he managed to sent the desired information to Avicii. Even though his actions caused serious deaths and were all considered a crime Bon Jovi felt happy for actually doing something for the general good, as he believed in his cause that led him there. Clint having faced such deadly circumstances for the first time in his life he is hit by a mental shock and refuses to continue taking part in the whole case. When they all return back home they found that a painting of the Stone of Aja would be revealed by the famous artist Avicii at the annual festival of Akihabara scheduled in five days. <---- to be continued... Category:Fanon Parts